


Betting on Dogs

by Sylvestia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Oneshot, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: A bet to make Connor laugh in exchange for free lunch gets a bit out of hand.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Betting on Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb, fluffy and short.  
> Maybe there will be more about it.
> 
> If you are interested. Let me know!

It started out as a harmless bet, but turned out to be much more difficult than the DPD thought. Precinct 07 had made it a mission to get Connor to laugh. Through any means.

And the one who succeeded, would get free lunch from the others.

Hank was in on it.

Connor was not.

And so, come Monday morning, there was a jack-in-the-box on Connor’s desk.

Connor was about to put it aside when he noticed a note on top of it, the writing obviously belonging to Ben.

‘Humor me.’ It read.

A sigh escaped him as he turned the crank and the almost shattering tune of _pop goes the weasel_ filled the bullpen. Eyes turned towards him in anticipation of what would come out of that box.

Connor knew from Hank that the jump scare of choice was usually a clown or a monkey. Both figures Connor wasn’t sure about in terms of scariness. They both were rather harmless.

Hank had laughed and told him to watch the movie _IT_. He still had to do that.

What jumped out of the box a second later, did startle him, but it was neither a clown nor a monkey. It was a plush toy shaped like a dog that spewed dog shaped flakes of glitter all around Connor desk.

Ben was craning his neck to see the reaction of the android, who shook his head with a barely detectible smile and put the toy aside to get to work.

Tuesday morning a row of fifteen different dog figurines were lined up on Connor’s desk. He each gave them a throughout examination before he set them aside so he could start working.

Tina threw her head back with the most frustrated of sighs before she walked out of the precinct again.

Connor was almost expecting something on Wednesday morning, but his desk looked normal. There was just a little note of the cleaning crew to not leave glitter lying around.

The week continued as normal, no more weird gifts. Maybe they had all given up. But on Friday afternoon, after the lunchbreak, a giant box was sitting on Connor’s desk.

It as shaped like a stereotypical Christmas present. Christmas was still weeks off.

The box had a giant bow on top and a removable lid. That was different from other presents he had seen before.

His name was on the tag however, so this is definitely for him.

With a frown he grabbed the lid, lifted it and then almost dropped it.

They were staring at him. The box had been sitting there for a total of two minutes and no one knew where it had come from. Everyone was curious.

When Connor reached into the box and pulled out two Labrador puppies, a murmur of appreciative noises spread through the bullpen.

The bet was forgotten. Until one of the dogs licked square across Connors face and elicited the most angelic laughter anyone had ever heard.

None of hem had ever heard him laugh before.

Hank was the only exception.

And they only turned away from Connor for a split second, when they heard Gavin his “Yes! Free lunch!” with pumped fists.


End file.
